April Fools
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku ONESHOT. A story in which everyone in Team Seven celebrates the joyous holiday of trickery, except Sasuke who finds it quite annoying when he's talking about rather important things.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Happy April Fools Day!_

**April Fools**

_Written by xBrokenxDreamsx_

"So, did you hear what happened last night outside of Ichiraku in the dark alley way?"

"What?"

"Sakura-chan and bushy-brows were gettin' it on!" Oh, this got Sasuke's attention. His head instantly shot to the blonde, but then he stopped and used his logical mind. Sakura and Lee? In a dark alley? Doing _it_? Going against _youthful_ ways? Um, no.

"Yeah right dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"I'm serious! I saw it with my own two eyes! And Sakura just kept screaming out his name all dramatically. Seriously man, you lost her. I told you so many times that you should have made a move, but now, she's taken! You lose."

It wasn't the fact that Sakura was taken by Lee, for she wasn't – that he knew for a fact – that made him mad. It was the fact that Sakura could have even talked to Lee, which – in Sasuke's book – was a terrible move.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke ordered, clearly annoyed. All of the sudden, Naruto started hysterically laughing. The raven-haired boy just stared incredulously at his best friend.

"April Fools." Naruto whispered slyly, and then burst out into another fit of laughter.

Yes, just like Naruto ever so nicely joked, it was April first. The day that the most gullible dreaded.

April Fools Day.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Kakashi greeted as his eye crinkled, usually a sign that he was smiling behind his mask.

"Hi." Sasuke said. He was a tad annoyed. One, because of what Naruto had done today. He just has more proof that Sasuke is into his pink-haired teammate. Which isn't that much of a lie. But, he's more annoyed because he has certain…things waiting for him at home, and he doesn't want to be lolling around talking to his old sensei.

"So, did you hear about Sakura?" Kakashi inquired.

"Look, if this is about Lee, Naruto already tried."

"Well, I don't know if it's about Lee or not, but Sakura is…hm, how do I put this in your terms. Wait, never mind. You wouldn't care since it couldn't possibly be you."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, for he didn't like being messed with, and Kakashi was definitely doing so.

"Oh, well, I was sure that Sakura would have told you, for she would only tell people very close to her." Sasuke was smart enough to see past his trickery.

"You just told me that I wouldn't care." Sasuke retorted.

"Are you sure? Because Lee knew."

"What the hell is it?" Sasuke screamed. He had enough of his sensei's games and gimmicks.

"Sakura is pregnant." And at that, Sasuke's world fell apart. Okay, not really fall apart, for he knew that one day this would have to happen. He was just a bit shocked and a bit ticked off because she hadn't told him.

_But maybe, she just found out today. Yeah, and she just saw Kakashi-sensei. But, wait, that wouldn't work since she agreed to keep our relationship secret. Well, maybe she told. _And as Sasuke was trying to convince himself of his doubts, the grey-haired man in front of him was laughing.

That's when realization hit the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"This is an April Fool's joke, isn't it?"

"I swear on my life that it isn't. I promise you that. I really just want to know who it is."

"I have no idea." Sasuke lied.

"Maybe it's that Neji kid. She was talking to him yesterday. And, when you think about it, pink hair and pearl eyes is a rather breathtaking mix." Sasuke just threw up in his mouth.

"Hn."

"Well, maybe it's Naruto, having a wild affair with her and leaving Hinata since Sakura is pregnant now. Yeah, that could be it."

"Hn."

"Or Kiba. Since he's all dog-like, he must be pretty crazy in bed. And Sakura's been into the whole _bad boy _thing, you know?" _No one is wilder in bed than me! She told me herself!_ Sasuke defended in his head.

"Hn."

"Or rapists! Yeah, maybe she was walking home one day from work and no one escorted her and gang rapists attacked and stole her virginity away and she never told anyone because she feared what would happen."

"Hn!?" This freaked Sasuke out for it could actually be true. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one having nightly _excursions_ with Sakura.

"Or maybe–"

"It was me!" Sasuke screamed just to get his sensei to shut up. He wouldn't be able to take any more accusations.

"I knew it." Kakashi said laughing. Sasuke just stared at Kakashi irritably. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your grimy hands off of Sakura for long. She is rather beautiful and curvaceous and–"

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled.

"What, getting horny?" Sasuke would have to lie, again.

"Is she really pregnant?" Kakashi's face turned to a serious one.

"Yes." Sasuke really did want this to happen, just in another year or two so that they could get married and enjoy the child-less days for a little. Then, they would start a family.

"Are you going to ask her?" Kakashi questioned.

"If she's pregnant? No, I already know."

"I meant to marry her." Well, not that he'd ever tell anyone, but he had had a ring for her since about three months ago. He was just waiting for the right moment to pop the question.

"W-well, u-um, no, of course not, I don't love her." Oh, Sasuke was lying quite a lot today. And – _but of course_ – Kakashi noticed. He _always_ notices.

"So you're going to let her have a _Haruno_ baby. Not an _Uchiha_ one?"

"Of course not. She'll marry me and we'll have Uchiha's."

"But you just said you didn't love her. Are you that heartless to make her marry you when you don't feel the same way?" Kakashi knew that he was getting to his student just by the incredulous look upon his face.

"God freakin' dammit! Fine, I love her! I love her so much! I love her more than life itself and I don't want to do anything but wed her and grow old with her and I won't even care – _that much_ – if our kids have pink hair because that's just how much I freakin' love her!"

After Sasuke's rather odd outburst, and having everyone staring at him, he ran away from the village and headed toward the Uchiha Compound. At least he'd be safe there. Plus, he had some questions to ask his dear cherry blossom.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" Sakura asked from the kitchen once she heard the door open.

"Yeah." He answered and walked into the room his girlfriend was in.

"How was your day?" She asked while coming over to him, wanting to hug him so badly, but knowing that he'd reject it.

"Good. I-I, I have something important to ask you." Sasuke stuttered, but had a look of absolute seriousness on his face.

"Of course Sasuke-kun. What is it?"

"W-well, I heard that you were pregnant. So, I think it would only be–"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not pregnant." Sakura interrupted and shot Sasuke a confused look. "Why would you think that? D-Do I look fat?"

"No, that's not it. It's just. Ugh, stupid Kakashi." Sasuke muttered. Sakura just smiled at his dismay.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto have been trying to get me all day saying that you were going to break up with me."

"How would they know that we were going out?"

"They said something about you confessing your undying love to me out in the street and then decided that you couldn't be with me for people would be talking. Don't worry; I didn't believe any of it. It's just stupid April Fools day that gets people to think that they can play all these annoying tricks."

"Yeah, I hate it."

"I know. But don't worry about what they said since–"

"Well, the first part was kind of right."

"What do you mean?"

"I might have accidentally blurted out to all of Konoha that I might have gotten you pregnant and that I slept with you and that I ugh, love you." He muttered the last two words, but Sakura heard them quite clearly.

"Y-you l-love me?" Sasuke just shook his head as the pink-haired woman smiled. "Wait, this is no April Fools joke, right?"

"Definitely. I don't do that crap anyway."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, and I love you too." Sasuke smirked and then realized the item he was fiddling with nervously in his pocket.

"Well, as I was saying, about the pregnant thing, and the love, and I've had this for so long, and you're going to hate the way I'm doing it, and it's going to be pretty lame and awkward and weird, but. I-I, I guess um, all I can say is. Well, just take it…_please_?"

_The Uchiha Sasuke just said _please_? The apocalypse is upon us! Run!_ Inner Sakura screamed, but Sakura just smiled brightly at him and took the black, velvet box from his hand.

She opened it to find a beautiful silver band with a cherry blossom made out of pink diamonds on it. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"Sasuke-kun, is this–"

"Will you marry me?" He asked, rather rushed. He didn't even go on one knee like Sakura had always imagined happening. Sakura contemplated for a second while Sasuke eyed her nervously.

"Hmph, no!" Sakura retorted while crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke looked like a sad puppy dog at her answer and hung his head.

"W-why no–"

"April Fools!" Sakura giggled as Sasuke shot her a death glare.

"Hn."

"I'm just kidding Sasuke-kun. You know I love you and didn't even have to hesitant to answer your question when you look that cute!" She went to pinch his cheek, but he caught her hand, and in one, swift motion, placed the ring on her finger.

Sakura blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

And as Sasuke pulled his fiancé into a kiss, he couldn't help but loathe April First. Yes, it was just a day. The first day in the month of April. But it was more than that. It was a day for people to be hoaxed. A day of childishness and a rather annoying game. A day where trickery was acceptable and jokes were uncommonly not funny to those who are serious such as himself.

But, when he though about it, the days events wouldn't have turned out to be so…_wonderful_ if it weren't for damn _April Fools_.

* * *

**Well, Sasuke was kinda OOC with the stuttering, but i rather like this one.**


End file.
